When I
by Choi7Magnae
Summary: Even if I lose everything, if my popularity drops. Even if I can't sing, if I get a different job. Will you still be able to love me for who I am?/Yaoi/typos, gaje, dll/SE7MIN!/1shoot, for changmin birthday lol


_**Even if I lose everything, if my popularity drops  
Even if I can't sing, if I get a different job  
Will you still be able to love me for who I am?**_

_**Do you know that who I am on screen isn't really my everything? (Do you know?)  
Do you know that my overflowing confidence makes me even more anxious? (Do you know?)  
Standing under the flashing lights, there is a thick shadow behind me**_

**When I...  
**

Se7en and Changmin

Song : Se7en-When I Can't Sing

…

…

Semua orang kini bertanya-tanya, kenapa soloist itu mengundurkan diri dari dunia music setelah kepulangannya menunaikan kewajiban sebagai pria di Korea. Ya dia Choi Dong Wook atau yang kita kenal sebagai Se7en telah memutuskan untuk tidak berkarya lagi. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepala penggemarnya. Tapi mereka cuma bisa menghargai keputusan yang di ambil oleh sang idola.

Bahkan agencynya —YG Entertaiment— hanya menjawab —_"Itu semua keputusan Se7en yang tidak bisa kami ganggu gugat, walaupun kontak kerjanya masih panjang."_ setiap kali ditanya.

**…**

Matahari perlahan mulai berjalan kesinggah sananya dengan angkuh, memancarkan cahanyanya untuk kelangsungan hidup makhluk-makhluk yang menempati bumi ciptaan Tuhan. Tak lupa pagi ini siulan burung-burung menemani langkah seseorang yang sedang menelusuri jalanan yang sepi. Sesekali helaan nafas keluar.

"Hah, ini sudah keputusan ku, siapapun tidak bisa menghalangi ku." kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk mulai mengadah keatas, melihat betapa hebatnya cintaan Tuhan diatas sana.

Tak jauh dari sana seorang pemuda tinggi berlari mendekati pria itu.

"Hyung!" Changmin berseru.

"Shichi!" langkah itu terhenti, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati magnae dari TVXQ sedang berlari kearahnya.

Bruk!

"Minku.." Se7en membalaskan pelukan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya—ya, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama beberapan tahun terakhir.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Wae? Kenapa hyung berhenti dari dunia music? Bukankah itu impian mu, hyung?" kedua mata itu saling menatap dan terkunci.

"aku berpikir inilah waktu ku untuk berhenti Minku." Senyuman lembut kembali meluluhkan seorang Shim Changmin.

"Tapi hyu—" tanpa memberi Changmin kesempatan untuk bertanya, Se7en lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya pada lembaran merah yang terus saja menggodanya.

Ciuman itu terus berlangsung, ciuman yang tidak didasari oleh nafsu, hanya ciuman dari kerinduan yang amat membuncah.

"Hahh.. lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan?" setelah lumatan kecil itu terlepas, kepala Changmin kembali dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan.

"Entahlah, aku belum tau akan melakukan apalagi." Bohong, tak mungkin seorang Choi Dong Wook memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

Sepasang kekasih itu kini sedang berada dibawah pohon besar yang melindungi mereka dari teriknya sang mentari. Changmin menyamankan posisinya di dalam pelukan Se7en. Pelukan yang amat ia rindukan.

Keduanya terdiam, menikmati segelintir waktu yang Tuhan berikan untuk mereka, waktu yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

_**You say that you love me but  
Am I really who you love? (Am I?)  
You say that you fell for me but  
Am I really the one who made you fall for me? (Am I?)  
When you are in my arms, looking at me  
I want to ask you these questions**_

Siang telah berganti dengan malam, para manusia penghuni bumi kini bersiap-siap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah menjalani aktifitas yang membebani.

Mata indah Changmin tak henti menikmati wajah tegas sang kekasih, perlahan ia mengusap pipi yang sering ia cium.

"Shichi.. saranghae.." ia bergumam.

"Nado my Minku, nado saranghae." Mata Changmin menutup seraya keningnya di cium oleh Se7en.

Se7en benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan pemuda tinggi ini, banyak usaha yang ia lakukan. Termasuk memutuskan Park Hanbyul, yah ternya ia hanya meganggap _yeoja _itu sebagai adiknya. Menurutnya Changmin benar-benar membatnya jatuh cinta hanya dengan tingkah polos namun evil sang magnae.

"Kenapa kau sampai menerima cinta ku?" pandangan Se7en tak lepas dari mata Changmin.

Bibir Changmin sedikit manyun, "Karna usaha mu dan semangat pantang menyerah mu yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan menerima mu." Changmin kembali memeluk Se7en dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih. Tak ada balasan dari Se7en, pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menciumi puncak kepala Changmin dengan sayang.

_**Someday, the day will come (the day will come)  
I'll come down from the stage where the cheers have decreased  
As my shoulders droop down (shoulders droop down)  
My head hung low (even then)  
Will you stand by my side?**_

"Apa kau akan tetap mencintai ku walaupun aku sudah tidak seperti dulu?" kepala pemuda yang akan berusia 26 tahun terangkat, dahinya menyerngit tidak mengerti.

"Maksud mu Shichi?"

"Lupakan, aku hanya asal bicara." Changmin mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap dalam mata pria itu.

"Aku akan selalu mencintai mu, seperti apapun kau, aku akan mencintai mu. Aku tak peduli pada pandangan orang-orang, aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau tetap berada disisi ku sampai aku meninggalkan dunia ini."

Senyuman lembut terukir dibibir tebal Se7en, ia menarik Changmin kepelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, sangat mencintai mu." Sekarang Se7en tambah yakin Changmin adalah pasangan hidup yang dicarinya.

Pria bermarga Choi itu mengambil sesuatu dari nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Apakah kau mau mendampingi ku sampai Tuhan mencabut nyawa ku?" kedua mata Changmin melebar melihat cincin yang berada di tangan Se7en.

Matanya sedikit berair.

"Yes, I will." Tanpa tunggu lama, Se7en menyematkan cincin putih itu di jari manis Shim Changmin yang sebentar lagi akan berubah marga menjadi Choi Changmin.

…

.

.

.

End

Happy birthday SHIM CHANGMIN! We –se7en, me and Cassiopeia- always love you!

Lol, kritik dan saran silahkan letakkan di kotak review. Sorry for failed ff and typos haha, dan untuk ff yang lain, yah di hiatuskan karna sedang writerblock nyehehehe.

-Hyun


End file.
